


Getting their happy ending

by greeny1710



Series: Our Families [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, POV Child, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Lando finally gets his family with Carlos
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Our Families [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569160
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92





	Getting their happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this starts as Lando’s perspective, and features reference to the miscarriage and also general fertility issues mentioned in the previous two works. But then swaps to Olivia’s perspective and it’s a lot of her worrying about being with Carlos and Lando and referencing neglect from his old parents, so it may be a bit of a rough read. 
> 
> Also as it’s in Olivia’s POV, she is 6 years old, so I changed the way I wrote it a bit to be a bit simpler but also she talks a lot in either really short sentences or really long run-on sentences, and things don’t always make sense/aren’t explained because obviously a 6 year old child doesn’t always properly process what’s going on in the same way older individuals do, so just be aware of that haha. I do plan to address more of Olivia and Emily’s early years in future works
> 
> Hope you enjoy this x

The day Lando held both Olivia and Emily in his arms, it felt like everything. There was nothing he could describe it as. It just felt complete. Like all the badness in their lives over the last year, miscarriages and doctor’s appointments and blood tests and crying, none of it mattered. It couldn’t matter. Not when he held the two little girls in his arms. 

Olivia was leant against his side, cuddled under his arm and telling him all the reasons why Lando should most definitely paint his next helmet bright purple. Lando listened attentively, holding the drawing she’d made for him in his hands and smiling and nodding as Olivia pointed out which bits needed to sparkle and which bits would look better if they had ‘that weird thing where it’s not shiny’.

“That’s called ‘matte’, Liv,” Lando explained.

Olivia cocked her head, staring up at Lando with bright green eyes.

“What’s up?”

“You called me Liv.” She pointed out. 

“Oh,” Lando grimaced, “Sorry Olivia, I didn’t even realise.”

Olivia shook her head and looked down at her feet, wiggling her little trainers and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. 

“I liked it, my Old Mommy wouldn’t let my Old Daddy call me it, but I like it,” She explained, her voice very quiet. 

“You can be my little Liv, if you like?” Lando tentatively asked. 

Olivia looked up at Lando, staring at him for a good few seconds before a little smile broke out across her face. 

“Okay, like Carlos calls you little Lando,” Olivia agreed, “Because Carlos calls you that ‘cause he loves you don’t he?”

“Yeah, Carlos loves me and I love him a lot too.”

“So you call me little Liv because Carlos and you say it ‘cause you’re family, and I wanna be your family too!”

Lando felt the tears come to his eyes. This was his daughter. The little girl who was going to be his oldest daughter because she _wanted_ to be his family. He was still holding Emily in his other arm, and as a result Lando couldn’t pull Olivia into his arms and hug her as tight as he wanted to, but he pulled her as well as he could into his side and hugged her. 

“I want you to be our family too, Liv.”

“And Emily, right? She gets to be family too?”

“Of course, little Liv. You, me, Carlos and Emily. Does that sound good?”

“Sounds like what Miss Tess told me is a good family,” Olivia told him, her tiny arms coming around Lando’s waist and hugging him tightly. 

“It definitely does sound like a good one, Olivia.”

Emily stirred against his chest, having been sleeping the entire time Lando had cradled her. Olivia looked down at her little sister and leant forward, pressing a kiss to her baby sister’s forehead.

“We got some daddies now, Em,” she whispered. 

Lando looked up at Carlos, who’d just entered the room as Olivia said it. They both had tears in their eyes as they looked at the two girls. 

“That’s our family, Lando,” Carlos murmured, squatting in front of Lando and kissing him lightly. 

Lando had tears rolling down his cheeks, trying to contain it but he couldn’t. 

From the moment he’d seen Olivia at the hospital all those months ago, chatting quietly with Lukas Ricciardo, he’d had the feeling that he’d reach this spot. She’d been there due to a similar injury to Lukas, having smacked her head off a radiator and cutting the back of her head open, but she sat there the entire time, as happy as one could be and content to sit and tell Lando and Carlos anything they’d asked. And both of them had to admit that they fell in love with the little girl the more she talked to them.

Carlos had insisted they visited other children too once they’d agreed to adopt their family, and they met loads of good kids. They really did. And Lando was sure that a lot of them would’ve fit into their family. But none of them had that same spark as Olivia. None of them made them smile and laugh as much as Olivia did. 

And then Lando had held Olivia’s five-month-old baby sister in his arms. 

Emily had screamed the entire time her foster mother had rocked her, but settled instantly when in Lando’s arms. Lando looked down at the little girl, her tanned complexion and shock of dark hair making her look every inch Carlos’s daughter. And with Olivia tucked into his side, they really did look like a little family. 

“It was a year ago today,” Lando whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and dropping his head forward onto Carlos’s shoulder. 

Olivia let out a whimper and rocked up onto her knees, wrapping her arms around Lando’s neck and shoulders and pressing her dark head of hair against Lando’s.

“Since we lost the baby…” Carlos responded. Lando nodded tightly and looked up. 

“I didn’t mean to keep track, but I was looking on my phone earlier and it came up on memories. We lost and gained babies on the same day,” Lando sobbed. He’d never know anything about that baby they’d lost, and as much as it hurt that they’d lost a family member already, he had two little babies in his arms that needed him. And the two girls were everything that Lando and Carlos could ever want in their family. 

“Don’t be sad, little Lando,” Olivia said, rubbing the tears off Lando’s cheeks and hugging his neck tightly. 

“I’m going to be okay, little Liv, I’m really happy,” Lando told her. He offered her a watery smile which had her frown and twist her lips to the side, but she nodded slightly and reached out to hug Carlos too. 

“Mi familia,” Olivia whispered, which had Carlos gasp and pull back. 

Olivia smiled nervously, and Lando watched as Carlos cradled her face in his hands. 

“Mi hijas,” Carlos responded, kissing her forehead ever so softly and then leant down to kiss Emily’s too. 

Lando may not know much Spanish, but he’d heard Carlos say those words before, and he knew just what they meant. 

This was their family. These were their daughters. They’d found their family. 

\----

Olivia clutched tightly onto Carlos’s hand as she climbed out of the car, her tiny backpack placed on her shoulders and her shark cuddly toy held against her chest. Looking up at her new home, it was scary. 

Lando and Carlos were nice. Very nice. Lando made his new helmet purple like he’d promised and had Carlos take photos of him in it to send to Olivia, and he’d even surprised Olivia by bringing it over to her! She’d worn it whilst they played and she couldn’t believe how heavy it was! Lando had a very strong head. 

And so Olivia knew they were nice. They promised her that her and Emily could stay with them forever. But Olivia was still scared. Lando and Carlos said that sometimes they’d have to go away, but they’d always come back. But her Old Mommy and Daddy had said that, and then they’d never come back. And now Olivia and Emily had to live with Carlos and Lando. And she liked that. But what if they didn’t come back? And then they’d have to go back to Miss Tess and look for new daddies. And what if the new daddies didn’t want her and Emily? She had to take care of Emily, so what if they tried to separate them? 

Olivia tried not to think about it, instead she just followed Carlos and Lando, who was holding Emily, into the house. Carlos helped her climb up the steps to the door after taking the shark off her, never letting go of her hand and letting her clutch the rail with her other. 

Once they got into the house, Olivia took Shark back into her hands and let go of Carlos, spinning slowly on the spot and looking around. 

“It’s big,” she murmured, anxiously looking at the stairs. 

“It is, but your bedroom is right opposite ours, so if you need us, we’re right there, okay?” Carlos explained, squatting down in front of her and rubbing her arm comfortingly. 

“Where’s Emily gon’ sleep?”

“She’ll sleep in the room next to yours, we can go look at them now, if you like?” 

Olivia looked over Carlos shoulder, saw the way that Lando had wandered off with her sister to the kitchen, and shook her head. 

“Can have drink, please?” She asked, wanting to be near Emily. If she was in the same room as Emily, she knew that no one could take her from her. 

“Of course, little Liv, let’s go get one.” 

Olivia followed after Carlos and climbed onto a chair beside Emily’s highchair. When Carlos and Lando weren’t looking, she leant forward and whispered in her sister’s ear, 

“I won’t let them take you away.” She promised. 

Olivia looked up through her fringe, watched the way Carlos wrapped his arms around Lando’s waist and kissed him. They seemed like they loved each other. Olivia hoped so. She wanted to stay here. Hopefully they would come home each time they left. 

Later on that day, after they’d played and had dinner and had a bath, Carlos and Lando had showed Olivia her room. Dressed in her blue pyjamas with tiny rabbits and moons on them, Lando held his hands over her eyes and guided her to the door. Carlos opened it, and Lando dropped his hands from her eyes. 

Olivia stared with wide eyes as she walked into the room. The walls were a soft grey and had tiny white stars painted on the wall behind where Olivia’s head would be in bed. There was a little white bed tucked in the corner, with a lilac star blanket on top, her shark already tucked in waiting for her. A dark grey carpet rubbed between her toes as she walked in, running her fingers across the bedside drawers.

“Lando!” Olivia bounced, jumping up and down and pointing when she saw Lando’s new purple helmet that Olivia had helped to design was sitting on the corner of the drawers. 

“Do you like it?” Lando asked, nervously twisting his hands in front of him. 

Olivia bounced over and jumped up at Lando. Lando caught her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pressing her face into Lando’s neck. 

“I love it, thank you,” She said, and then looked up at Carlos and motioned for Carlos to come closer. 

Still held in Lando’s arms, Olivia reached forward and hugged them both tightly. 

Maybe they would come home every time. Surely if they made her bedroom purple and grey like she loved they’d come home? They wouldn’t leave her here, would they? Not when she told them how much she loved it?

“Right, little miss, do you want to have your bedtime story with Em?” Lando asked. 

Olivia nodded frantically, shimmying her way down Lando and bouncing through to Emily’s room. Emily was settled in her cot and Carlos lifted her out. Olivia picked up Emily’s blanket, pulling it through the railings, and lead Carlos back out. 

She hesitated as she passed Carlos and Lando’s door. They’d shown her the room earlier, told her how at any point in the night Olivia could come into them if she needed them. It seemed safe in there. 

“Alright, querida?” Carlos questioned, and Olivia leant back into him when she felt Carlos run his fingers over her hair. 

“Story in big bed?” She asked quietly, not looking at either of them. 

Hands came to rest on Olivia’s shoulders and she was turned to enter the bedroom. Lando climbed onto the bed first and pulled Olivia up behind him. Carlos followed in behind her, placing Emily beside Olivia and slid in beside the girls. Olivia placed her arm around Emily and tentatively placed her hand on Carlos’s. Carlos smiled at her and let Olivia’s tiny fingers fall into place alongside his. 

“Te amo,” Carlos whispered, kissing both girls’ heads and leaned over them to kiss Lando’s head. 

“What’s that mean?” Olivia asked, dropping her head onto Carlos’s bicep and looking up at him. 

“I love you,” Carlos translated. Olivia gasped and looked at Carlos. 

“You promise?”

Carlos frowned and nodded. 

“Yes, of course, Liv.”

“Old Mommy and Daddy never said that to us,” Olivia shrugged. 

Their Old Mommy and Daddy really had never told them that. The most Olivia could remember was her Old Mommy running into her school hours and hours and hours after everyone else had gone home to fetch her and she kept saying sorry and then the ladies in the nice clothes turned up and then the police had turned up and took Old Mommy and Daddy away and then Olivia and Emily had to go and live with Miss Tess for a while and then Mr Max had introduced her to Carlos and Lando and then they’d come to live here instead. 

And that was okay. 

Maybe, just maybe, if Carlos told her that he loved, her and Emily may just be able to stay here forever. But that was something that Olivia would have to deal with later. Right now, she had to listen because Lando was pulling the storybook open and Carlos was pulling the blanket over them and Emily was fidgeting beside her and Olivia had a family to think about. But only once Lando was finished telling them the story. 

Olivia wasn’t sure at what point she fell asleep, but the sound of rain smacking against her windows and a deep rumble woke her up. Clutching Shark tightly, Olivia slid off the bed and took deep breaths. She couldn’t tell Lando and Carlos she was scared. She had to prove she was a big girl. Big girls didn’t get forgotten. Old Mommy had always said Olivia cried too much. She couldn’t cry. Carlos and Lando couldn’t be sad with her like Old Mommy was. 

Instead, Olivia clutched Shark, and her pillow and blanket, and silently walked from her room and into Emily’s. When they lived with Old Mommy and Daddy, and then Miss Tess, when Olivia was scared, she’d go and sit with Emily. Emily was a quiet baby, she always had been, and so Emily was a good buddy to sit with when Olivia was scared. And when Old Mommy and Daddy used to go out, Olivia would sit and hold Emily all night, making sure she was okay. Emily had been tiny then when Old Mommy and Daddy used to leave them, but Emily was older now and Carlos and Lando hadn’t gone out and left them yet, so maybe Emily would be big enough to sleep in Olivia’s bed next time because then when Emily cried Olivia wouldn’t have to keep climbing over the bars of her crib to look after her. 

Emily was asleep when Olivia walked in, and another rumble of thunder caused the little baby to stir slightly but she stayed asleep. In her room, there was a really soft grey rug on the floor in front of Emily’s white crib, and so Olivia placed her pillow and blanket down, tucked Shark in with a gently whispered ‘I’ll be right there’ and checked on her little sister. Emily was still fast asleep, fists thrown up by her ears and so Olivia pushed her hand through the bars and lightly brushed her fingers over Emily’s hair. 

“I like Carlos and Lando, I hope we stay,” Olivia told her, her eyes growing heavy as she looked at the baby. “I sleep here, Em, we stay together.”

Olivia pulled her hand back, made sure her sister was still asleep and then dropped delicately to the floor. 

“Night night Em,” Olivia said, closed her eyes and tugged the blanket up to her chin. The night stars were the only light in the room, providing Olivia with company through the thin white curtains. The rug was soft beneath her cheek, fluffy and warm, just like Carlos’s hair. Her little sister’s breathing the only sound in the room. And with that, Olivia dropped off to sleep, finding her sister in the land of dreams and keeping her safe there. 

The sound of her name being shouted roused Olivia, and she clumsily sat up, rubbing her eyes and wiggling. Her back was achy from the floor, but it’d be okay. She just had to get used to it again. 

“Liv?” Lando threw the door open just as Olivia stood up. 

Lando looked scared. Olivia shrunk into herself, wrapping her arms around her waist. She hoped she hadn’t made Lando sad. If she made Lando sad, they’d give her away. Emily didn’t make them sad. She was good. It was Olivia who was bad.

“Oh, Liv, have you been here the entire night?” Lando said, crossing the floor and dropping to his knees in front of her. 

Olivia twisted a strand of hair between her fingers and then looked down. Lando sounded upset. She’d upset him by breaking the rules. Lando and Carlos hadn’t said she was allowed to go into Emily’s room. Maybe they’d give her away because she didn’t listen to them. 

“The rumbles outside woke me up. And I was scared.” She mumbled, tucking her chin as close to her chest as she could.

“Livvy, if you’re ever scared, you can come to us, it’s okay.” Lando said, pulling Olivia tight into his arms and running his hands up and down her back. Olivia sagged against him when Lando ran his fingers through her hair. It was nice. Olivia felt safe when Lando did that.

“But am meant to be big girl,” Olivia whimpered, bringing her arms up to hug Lando’s neck.

“I’m a big big boy, aren’t I?” Lando asked, and only when Olivia nodded did he continue, “But I don’t like the rumbles outside either so I make Carlos hug me. So if you don’t like the rumbles, you can come get hugs too because Carlos makes me not scared, so maybe Carlos can help make you not scared? Does that sound good?”

“Promise not gonna give me away ‘cause I get scared?” Olivia whispered, and she felt Lando become a stone beneath her. He slowly pulled away and Olivia refused to look. She didn’t want to see the way Lando looked when he told her that he’d give her away some day.

“Olivia, darling, you’re my daughter. You and Emily, you mean the absolute world to me and Carlos. Neither of you, baby, neither of you are going anywhere. You’re staying here, forever, darling.”

“You mean like, forever?” Olivia questioned, and immediately jumped when she heard Carlos start laughing (she didn’t even know where Carlos was) and Lando fall to the floor, pulling Olivia with him and hugging her whilst he laughed. 

She has no idea why they were laughing. Were they laughing because they really were actually going to give her away one day? Did they find it funny making her sad?

“Yeah, Liv, like forever,” Lando told her, kissing her cheek and rubbing her hair. 

“Okay...” she said, looking over at Emily and seeing her little sister awake. “Lando, Emily’s awake.”

“You want some breakfast, little one?” 

Olivia nodded, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and looking longingly at him.

“I’m fancying pancakes, what about you, kiddo?”

Olivia gasped and nodded. How did Lando know that pancakes were her favourite breakfast in the whole wide world?!

“C’mon little Liv, let’s go find Carlos and get some pancakes.” 

Lando lifted Olivia up and she settled on his back, her arms tight around his neck and Lando’s arm underneath her to ensure she didn’t fall. Emily was held in his other arm and they made their way downstairs. 

“Pancakes!” They both shouted as they walked in, which had Carlos roll his eyes and they grinned as he got the things he needed out to make their pancakes.

“Lando?” Olivia whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I wanna stay here forever, you’re a good daddy.” She whispered, leaning as far up as she could and pressing a kiss to Lando’s scratchy jaw. 

Lando placed Emily into her high chair and he twisted Olivia around so he could hold her properly whilst looking at her.

“I want you to stay here forever too, you make us so unbelievably happy.”

“Te amo, Lando,” Olivia said, dropping her head onto Lando’s shoulder and breathing in her new Daddy’s scent. 

Carlos came forward, wrapped his arms around the two of them and said, 

“Hey, guess what Liv, did you know I can fit my entire world in my arms?”

Olivia laughed and shook her head. 

“No you can’t, the entire world is way too big!” Olivia knew that. She’d been learning about the planets at school. They were giant!

Olivia quirked an eyebrow as Carlos cupped both her and Lando’s jaws in his hands. 

“That’s my entire world in my hands.”

Lando laughed and shook his head, but Olivia didn’t really know why. Carlos was just being silly. But Olivia laughed along, hugged in between Carlos and Lando whilst they smiled and laughed at Olivia’s confused expression. But, in contrast to how she’d felt earlier, Olivia wasn’t upset by them laughing at her. Instead, it just felt like she was being loved at home. 

Lando’s arms felt like home. Carlos’s smile felt like home. 

Maybe this was going to be forever. Maybe Carlos and Lando would come home every time they had to leave. Maybe they did actually love her and Emily. 

And Olivia really hoped so. This seemed like a good forever home. 

Olivia was pretty sure, in her heart, that she’d finally found those two daddies that Miss Tess had always told her was out there waiting for her. And Miss Tess never lied to Olivia. 

She was home. 

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> And so marks the end of the trio of fics regarding Carlos and Lando’s family struggles and acquisition. I’m really excited to now write more of these boys teaching Olivia (and Emily haha) what it means when they go away but come home, but also taking their daughters to races and learning what it’s like to be parents to these lil gals. 
> 
> I take prompts! Feel free to drop them either in the comments or at my tumblr - 3303andmore  
> They can be prompts for this universe or anything else/any pairing, i really enjoy writing anything that catches my fancy and so always feel free to ask (if it’s smth I’m not so chill will I’ll let you know, but honestly, i don’t even know what im not chill with so I’m down for pretty much anything lol)
> 
> Thank you v much for reading, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated x


End file.
